


Walk With Me

by Nocturnalsky13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalsky13/pseuds/Nocturnalsky13
Summary: Lifelong friendships have to start somewhere. For Prompto, the thought of a friendship with Noctis Lucis Caelum, the crown prince and heir to the throne would seem impossible for a commoner like him. Until it becomes clear that actions do indeed speak louder than words.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 40





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Prompto Chocobo Zine DLC, a fanzine of snippets and memories of Prompto's life. It was a blast! Thank you to all the amazing writers and artists.

Tires crunched on the gravel parking lot, brakes grinding to a slow stop. A puff of exhaust blew into the open windows of the school bus, the door lever squealing to announce its arrival. Prompto sat alone in the back, the side of his head pressed against the glass. His eyes had closed after they had passed the Longwythe rest area but the sound jerked him awake. He prayed that no one had noticed him sleeping. The last thing he wanted to see all over social media was pictures of him drooling. But no one usually noticed him anyway, so the odds were in his favor.

“Alright class, alternate rows as we get off, remember that you’re representing our school and our city, so please be respectful,” his teacher broadcast loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Blah, blah, blah,” Prom grumbled to himself, gathering his camera case and shoving his half crumpled lunch bag into it. It was the dreaded first field trip of sophomore year, an event that blatantly reminded him that he still didn’t have any friends. Every drop of sweat and strained hamstring he had endured to alter his body over the summer didn’t change that fact. Even if the gods had finally bestowed puberty upon him, replacing most of his softness with hard angles and lean muscles. Deep inside he was still a self doubting mess. With his head down, he trudged to the front of the bus and down the stairs, keeping distance between him and the rest of his class.

They walked the grounds of the science center, his teacher droning on and on about photosynthesis, the origins and properties of the mandrake flower, how sylleblossoms can range from vibrant blue to red and even white depending on their region. Prompto tried to digest it all but zoned out during the differences of gold and silver ore. He couldn’t have been more relieved when the teacher announced a break for lunch.

“Listen up! You have an hour to eat your bagged lunches, that I hope everyone remembered to bring. There are picnic tables out back and trails to explore. However, be VERY aware of the time and be back in EXACTLY one hour. It’d be wise to buddy up and hold each other accountable. And do not leave anything but footprints on those trails, ya hear?”

Prom snuck off into the trees before his teacher could even finish his instructions, ducking under some low hanging branches. He veered off the marked path into the woods, the cool air filled with pine and fallen leaves. It’s not like he had a great love of nature, but it felt good to get away from the class for a bit and he felt himself relax.

“Might as well be productive,” he thought to himself, pulling out his camera. He started snapping images as he walked; the veins of a yellow leaf, the bumpy ridges of a pine cone, sap dripping from towering maples. The land cleared slightly, sloping down sharply and forming a cliff that lead down to a hidden gorge. An outcropping of rock jutted out at its edge, the perfect spot for lunch. Prompto placed his bag down and peered through the camera lens again, scanning the tops of the trees, trying to catch a few birds in flight.

The sky was dark gray, endless cracked layer of clouds floating low on the horizon. He thought it looked like burnt marshmallows, the glow of the fiery sun fighting to break through. A triumphant beam pierced the haze, his camera following its path down to another flat stone formation sticking out about 40 feet away. His lens froze where the ray of light landed and Prom right along with it. Because there a resting figure lay, jet black hair almost covering his face, his hands locked behind his head.

Prince Noctis.

Prompto wondered how the heck the heir to the throne had escaped the class and throngs of admirers practically throwing themselves at him. Kids that desperately wanted to identify themselves as part of the privileged few, to spend even a minute in the Prince’s good graces. It was pathetic to watch. Prom had tried to talk to him once back in middle school, a failed attempt that only led to embarrassment. Why would anything be different now?

He zoomed in on Noctis’ resting face, studying him through the lens. A slight breeze blew Noct’s hair back and Prom could see his brow was furrowed, his eyeballs twitching behind closed lids. The Prince jolted upright, running his fingers through his hair. Prompto would never forget the haunted look in his eyes, the heavy weight that he seemed to carry as he stood up on the rock with shaky legs.

Prom took his finger off the shutter-release, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. But just before he looked away, the Prince stumbled, slipping on some loose rocks and disappeared over the side.

“Noctis!” Prompto scrambled down from his perch and ran to where the Prince had fallen. He found him on the ground just at the edge of the cliff, his head clutched in trembling hands. A few feet over, and there wouldn’t be an heir to the throne. “Are you okay?” Prompto held out his hand and pulled the Prince up and far away from danger.

“Ignis is gonna kill me,” was all he heard in response, as Noctis surveyed his own damage, a slight tear in his jeans, scratches and scrapes along his bare arms. “And I’ll never hear the end of it from Gladiolus. It’s a miracle they even let me go on this stupid trip.” It seemed Noct was grumbling to himself when he remembered he was not alone. “Uh, yeah, just slipped,” he hesitated, “wait, what are you doing out here anyway?”

Prom tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, “uh, ya know, just had to get away from the class for a bit,” he chuckled nervously. “I wasn’t spying on you or anything, was just taking some nature shots,” he glanced down at the camera hanging around his neck.

“I suppose you wanna take one of the fallen Prince, who couldn’t even go on a field trip without his royal retainer and future shield around to babysit him,” Noct’s voice dripped in sarcasm.

“Nah, I, uh… wouldn’t take any without asking first.” Prompto stammered as their eyes met, the sincerity in them as clear as the crystal waters of the Caem shore. He looked away quickly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, a sudden realization hitting him hard. It couldn’t be easy to grow up without a mom, always in the spotlight, and having your future planned out for you before you could even talk. To never be left alone or have a moment of peace. Maybe he misunderstood the cocky look that always seemed to be on Noctis’ face. Maybe… just maybe it was his way of protecting himself. Prompto was just about to say something else when he saw blood dripping from Noct's wrist. “You’re, uhm, bleeding.”

“Six!” the Prince wiped it with his free hand, smearing red up his pale skin. It only made matters worse. He looked around for something, anything to wrap around his arm but he only had cut off sleeves and beltless jeans on.

Prompto grabbed a water bottle out of his bag, “lemme pour some of this on it.” He was able to wash most of the blood away, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. Without a second thought, he yanked off his wrist band, uncovering a part of himself that he had kept hidden for years. “Here, take this,” Prom slipped it over Noct’s hand and held it tightly around the wound.

“Thanks,” Noctis eyed the exposed vertical lines scarring Prompto’s freckled skin, ink bars in various sizes marking him like merchandise. He couldn’t help but stare.

Prompto yanked his arm back, turning away and quickly grabbed his things. “Just hold your other hand tightly around it, the pressure should help stop the bleeding, he instructed over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll leave you alone then,” he started walking away. Noctis didn’t say a word.

“ _Always look for the helpers. The ones who don’t hesitate one second to lend a hand, and who do not ask for anything in return… those are the ones you can trust. Keep those people close to you.”_

One of King Regis’ lectures echoed in the Prince’s mind. Even though he pretended not to listen to his father most of the time, he knew that his words were important.

“Hey, wait up! It’s Prompto, right?” Noct caught up to Prom just as he reached the wooded trail. The sun had broken through the clouds, soft rays breaking through the forest canopy in sparkling streaks.

“Uhm, yeah.” Prom smiled, Noctis’ acknowledgement awakening a tiny seed planted deep inside his heart. A seed covered in darkness, just waiting for a glimpse of light, blossoming into a friendship that would last for years to come. One that no amount of heartache and suffering could ever break. And one that wouldn’t stop growing if all the light on Eos ceased to exist.


End file.
